whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sherrick
Sherrick Drast, Pack Leader is a Homid Philodox, a respected member of the Shadow Lords in the Brazilian Amazon. Biography Sherrick grew up in a slum of London, the son of a poor British man and a Turkish immigrant. He hated his mixed blood. The children ridiculed him about it at school, especially Elmo Hubble and his gang. He got into many fights, and his irrational anger became legendary to all the school children. When Sherrick underwent his First Change, it was revolutionary. He now had a form with which his anger could be delivered. He broke into Elmo Hubble's house that night and tore him to pieces as Elmo's parents watched and screamed. Surrounded by growling and snarling wolves, he ran, but they nipped at his heels no matter how fast he went. He was lost, running through the woods. The Shadow Lords caught him and taught him a lesson in obedience. Although the scars would last him a lifetime, the discipline fulfilled a long-suppressed desire. He felt a sense of belonging. As a homid, he had loathed his "mixed breeding", but as a Garou, his blood was strong. Sherrick was a pure bred Shadow Lord and fit well into their primitive hierarchy. The Judges of Doom came to him much later, impressed with his ethics and discipline. He went through a rigorous and harrowing initiation, but was soon a member of that feared camp. Few in the Amazon know of his affiliation. He keeps it quiet, for he knows the Judges have a bad reputation among foolish Garou. For now, he leads his pack of Shadow Lords, the "Gaunt Dogs", and instills in them terrifying standards of duty and obedience. You are not a happy person. The world is in deep trouble and others just haven't realized that the fun's over. Only through discipline and asceticism can the world be purified. All this joy clouds the issue. Damn those Children of Gaia, they always get in the way. Golgol Fangs-First will fall soon, and you'll be ready to push your agenda to the Shadow Lord who succeeds him. Appearance Sherrick is of British and Turkish descent. He is a dark man with black hair, black eyes and a fierce scowl. In Lupus form, he is a black furred wolf. He stands about six feet tall and is of medium build. His hair is braided into three pony-tails, which hang well-below his shoulders. Character Sheet Sherrick Drast, Pack Leader Tribe: Shadow Lords Breed: Homid Auspice: Philodox Rank: 3Adren Renown: Glory 20,000; Honor 7,000; Wisdom 15,000. Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 3 Social: Charisma 1, Manipulation 3, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 5, Wits 4 Abilities: Alertness 3, Brawl 4, Dodge 3, Intimidation 4, Primal-Urge 2, Firearms 2, Melee 4, Stealth 3, Enigmas 2, Occult 2, Rituals 2 Backgrounds: Contacts 2 (local enemies of Golgol), Past Life 1, Pure Breed 2 Gifts: Smell of Man, Truth of Gaia, Fatal Flaw, resist Pain, Clap of Thunder, Weak Arm, Icy Chill of Despair Rage: 6 Gnosis: 4 Willpower: 6 Merits/Flaws: Driving Goal (must "purify" world) Rites: of Talisman Dedication, Voice of the Jackal Fetishes: Silver Scimitar, Scar Fetish Armor (Level 3, Gnosis 5; this is a small tattoo of a shield. It acts as magical protection for Sherrick's whole body, providing two dice of armor). References *WTA: Rage Across the Amazon, p. 45 Category:Shadow Lords Category:Homids Category:Philodox